


The Light and the Shadow: A Collection

by Alice_Corvin (Zainir)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Non-Chronological, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainir/pseuds/Alice_Corvin
Summary: Just some drabbles for fun and practice! Except random stuff, non-canon stuff to the WWSO series, and just general silliness.





	1. Sensation

Satya could hardly breathe. She sat on the bed with her eyes half closed, pressed back against Sombra. The other woman had all but wrapped herself around Satya. Sombra’s legs stretched out on either side of Satya, her arms around Satya’s waist to hold her close. Her lips brushed against Satya’s neck, feather light. She didn’t kiss or lick or nip at her, simply running the softness of her lips along Satya’s skin. Her breath fanned out too, which made Satya shiver. Each time she shivered, Sombra would laugh a little and make it all the worse.

Sombra’s hands ran slowly along Satya’s arms, down to her own hands. Sombra flipped them over so Satya’s hands lay with palms up and exposed. She whimpered softly, knowing exactly what Sombra was going to do. That was a mistake. She knew damn well Sombra liked when she whimpered.

Fingertips ran torturously slow along Satya’s palms and up along her slender fingers. Her breath caught in her chest as it seemed to tighten. Her eyelids fluttered, eyes glazed. Sparks flashed through Satya’s mind until she could no longer focus. Her mind simply ceased to work as sensation flooded her. It was overwhelming, it was too much, and she loved every moment of it. There was a flicker of purple light as Sombra hacked into the sensors in Satya’s prosthetic hand, turning off the restrictions on the sensors.

The first time Sombra had discovered this quirk, she thought she had broken Satya. A simple affectionate touch to Satya’s hand as they walked down the hall had sent the woman stumbling. Sombra asked, but Satya brushed it off. She redirected every one of Sombra’s attempts to hold her hand after that until it became a point of concern and confusion and nearly hurt.

Satya had explained then, sitting Sombra down in their room. She hadn’t been able to look at Sombra as she spoke. She explained that it wasn’t anything Sombra had done, but that there was simply something wrong with Satya. Sometimes, she simply could not physically or mentally process the sensations that came from touch, especially in certain places. Unfortunately, this included her hands. The contact of human skin against her hands was simply overwhelming to her. It wasn’t painful, it sometimes felt good, but it was too much.

Sombra had looked at her in confusion and amusment and Satya felt embarrassed. There was a reason she hadn’t told Sombra beforehand and now she thought Satya was strange and broken. But Sombra had leaned forward and kissed the corner of Satya’s lips.

“You’re not broken,” she had whispered. “You’re perfect.”

Since then, any intimacy was always preceded by simple, boring touches. Satya had laughed, mocking the fact that their foreplay was handholding. Sombra had smiled and insisted it was just as good as anything else. 

Sombra’s lips ran down to Satya’s shoulder and she finally kissed the dark brown skin there, warm and gently. Satya shuddered and gasped, squirming in Sombra’s embrace. Sombra’s fingertips moved in tiny circles against Satya’s own fingers. Satya shivered, back arching up. Her breath began to hitch in short little gasps before she finally let out a low, soft moan. Sombra’s hands left Satya’s, leaving behind the afterglow of the sensation. Satya sank back against Sombra and smiled.

“How was that?” Sombra asked softly.

“Mm, exquisite,” Satya whispered before she giggled.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this here, since it's a little heavy on Tracer and Widowmaker. But I thought it had enough Sommetra in it to make it worth while in case some people don't go read The Spider and the Mouse.

Amélie sank deeper into the passenger seat of the car, arms folded across her chest. She stared out through the windshield at the building Lena had driven them up to. Her eyes narrowed at first, lips curling into an incredulous sneer. Lena didn’t say anything. She simply waited. She was well aware of the routine by now. After a few moments, Amélie’s expression shifted to resigned.

“Really? This is where you decided on?” she asked, looking over at Lena.

Lena grinned at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling up. “Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“I cannot believe they agreed to this,” Amélie said. She unbuckled and stepped out of the car. “What did Satya say?”

“Well, Sombra and I decided on this--”

“Of course you did,” Amélie interrupted.

“But I imagine Satya thought it was a good idea,” Lena continued, ignoring Amélie. “She seems like she enjoys stuff like this. She probably has fun, unlike some people I know.”

Amélie huffed indignantly as they walked around to the front of the car. “I have fun.”

“I mean doing things other than being mean,” Lena said, nudging Amélie with an elbow. “And having sex. Anyway, there they are. Come on.”

Lena hurried across the parking lot, toward the pair of waving women waiting for them. Amélie lingered behind, sitting lightly against the hood of the car and staring up at the small building ahead of her. A park spread out behind it covered in green grass and bushes and winding paths. She could hear the rush of artificial waterfalls falling into man made ponds and the excited shouts of children. A large sign had been erected, red neon glowing in the night and spelling out the dreaded word: Mini-golf.

“Oh, so you _did_ manage to get her to tag along,” Sombra said to Lena as Amélie walked up. “I bet Satya five dollars that she’d jump out your car when you told her.”

Lena laughed and rubbed at her neck, glancing at Amélie. “Yeah, well, that’s why I didn’t tell her before we got here.”

“That means you owe me five dollars now, Sombra,” Satya said.

Sombra waved her hand. “I know, I know. When have I ever gone back on a bet like that?”

“Is that an actual question?” Satya asked, raising one thin brow. “I have a list if you would like me to read them off.”

“Wait,” Lena said, blinking in confusion. “Does she really have a list?”

“Honestly, if she says she has a list, I assume she has a list,” Sombra said sheepishly. “I learned that lesson the hard way.”

Amélie cleared her throat. “Since we have been dragged out here, are we going to do this or simply stand outside all night?”

Lena glanced at Sombra and rolled her eyes before reaching over to take Amélie’s hand. Amélie frowned and her arm tensed, but she didn’t pull away. Lena smiled coyly, knowing how uncomfortable it made Amélie to display any affection in public. The four women went inside the small building to collect their putters and balls. One extended argument over color choices later, they emerged out onto the first hole.

“Which of us goes first?” Satya asked, looking around at the group.

“Hm, well, why don’t we go in order of height?” Amélie suggested, a smirk on her lips. “Tallest first, shortest last.”

“Oh, now that’s just bullshit,” Lena said in a huff.

“Hey, it’s not our fault you needed a kid’s putter,” Sombra said.

“I didn’t, you shut up,” Lena said. She folded her arms over her chest and spun on her heel, facing away from the group.

The other’s snickered, even Satya joining in to laugh. Amélie leaned over Lena’s shoulder, lips brushing softly against Lena’s cheek. The tension immediately melted out of Lena’s body and she turned, trying to catch a quick kiss. Amélie slipped away before she could, smiling slyly as she walked over to the putting mat. She put her purple ball down, looked up the small course, and then gave the ball a quick smack. It bounced once off the side, around the obstacle in the middle, before clattering in the hole.

“It’s going to be one of those games, isn’t it?” Lena asked no one in particular.

Satya stepped up for her turn after Amélie recovered her ball. She set her sky-blue one down, pursed her lips in thought, and swung her putter gently. The ball didn’t even hit side of the course like Amélie’s did. Instead it curved in a perfect arch around the obstacle before falling into the hole.

Sombra clapped Lena on the shoulder as she stepped past her. “Oh yes. It is.”

She took two strokes to sink her neon pink ball in the hole, a fact that Satya made sure to note down on the scorecard with an amused smile. Lena went last and gave her orange ball too hard of a smack, sending it ricocheting around the course. It slowed, creeping ever closer to the hole before coming to a rest on the very lip.

“Oh, come on, that’s a gimme,” Lena said to Satya.

Satya shook her head. “No, Lena Oxton, there are no gimmes in the sacred game of mini-golf.”

Lena stuck her tongue out at Satya before she nudged her ball into the cup.

“Two strokes for you,” Satya said, smiling mischievously.

“Yeah, yeah. Just you wait and see,” Lena said as she retrieved her ball. “I’ll catch up and win this one.”

Eight holes later, Lena was in dead last. Amélie and Satya stayed tied for first, matching each other stroke for stroke on every hole. Sombra eked out a place in third, just barely ahead of Lena. They had been the ones to suggest this date, but they were also the ones with the least amount of patience.

“Okay, so, I know you two fancy-pants think you’re so good,” Lena announced to Amélie and Satya on the ninth hole. “And maybe you got past the windmill with only two strokes, but everyone knows the real way to a hole in one here is to whack it as hard as you can.”

Before anyone could stop her, she swung as hard as she could. Her little orange ball shot through the air, a straight line drive toward the windmill obstacle. It managed to miss the spinning blades, arriving perfectly between them, but unfortunately it was nearly two feet off the ground and above the tunnel when it got there. It cracked against the concrete of the windmill and shot back toward Lena.

With a squeak, Lena dropped down onto the ground, just narrowly avoiding getting brained with her own ball. It soared over her and landed in the pond behind her with a loud plunk. Dropping her putter, Lena walked to the edge of the pond and sighed.

“Just go get a new one from the front,” Amélie said.

“Nope! I don’t wanna run all the way back up there,” Lena said firmly.

“No, Lena, don’t!” Satya cried out.

Lena ignored her and stepped into the water. Despite it being later in the evening, the water was uncomfortably warm around her ankles. She suppressed a shudder and stepped out further, until the water reached her shins. Suddenly, her foot slipped beneath her, sliding along a hidden patch of slimy algae that had accumulated along the concrete bottom. Her arms flailed at her sides as she tried to keep her balance, but it was no good. With a shout of surprise, Lena fell backwards into the water.

She thrashed around a moment before she regained her feet. Soaked from head to toe, she climbed back out of the pond, sneakers squelching with each step. Her shirt and shorts were plastered to her body. She wiped her face with one hand, pushing her hair out of her eyes. In her other hand, she clutched her ball.

Sombra doubled over, clutching her stomach as she howled with laughter. Amélie simply covered her face with one hand, groaning in embarrassment, while Satya looked absolutely horrified. Lena dropped her ball back onto the starting point, picked up her putter, and hit the ball down the course. It rolled quickly across the fake, green grass, through the windmill, and into the cup.

The other three blinked in surprise before all of them broke into applause. Lena grinned, running her hand through her hair and sending rivulets of water down the back of her neck. She walked over to retrieve her ball while Satya recorded their scores.

Satya cleared her throat and glanced at Lena. “Impressive. Unfortunately, hitting it into the water is a one stroke penalty.”

 

By the eighteenth hole, Sombra and Lena had long given up playing seriously. They competed for most outlandish shots. As Sombra lay flat on her belly, using her putter like a pool cue, Satya shook her head.

“Sometimes, I feel like I am dating a teenager,” she said under her breath.

“Welcome to my life,” Amélie said with a smile. “But could you see yourself with someone different?”

Lena let out a whoop of excitement as Sombra gave her ball a solid billiards style smack with the butt of her putter. It rolled down the course but came to a stop at the small hill in the middle. Satya pondered the question for a moment, chewing lightly on her bottom lip while she watched Sombra. Finally, she shook her head again and glanced at Amélie.

“No, I don’t believe I could,” Satya said.

“I was surprised when I found out about you and her,” Amélie admitted. “She seems too intense for you.”

Satya laughed under her breath. Her gaze dropped down to the ground in front of her. “In some ways, she is. In some ways, it’s good though. In most ways, it’s overwhelming. But I think she understands me.”

“Understands you?” Amélie asked.

“She knows what I am like. She knows what I can and cannot do,” Satya said softly, looking up and watching Sombra. “She presses me when I want that, but she backs off if I need her to. She is there for me, understands what I need and want. She adjusts herself to make me better. Does that make sense?”

Amélie blinked a few times before looking out and watching Lena. She had climbed up the small incline with Sombra, the two of them batting their golf balls repeatedly up toward the hole. Finally, they both made it, sinking a final shot each into the ball return. They cheered loudly, Lena trying to hug Sombra. Sombra cried out in mock terror and fled the still damp Lena, who chased after and roared.

“Yeah,” Amélie said with a smile. “I think it makes sense.”


	3. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up for previous chapter Date Night

Satya took a breath and stepped from the bathroom, pausing in the doorway . She raised a hand over her head, resting it on the doorframe as she cocked her hips to the side. Sombra watched her and squirmed on the bed, pulling at the hard light bindings on her wrists and ankles. Satya watched her, a smile playing across her lips. Seeing Sombra so excited was almost enough to take the edge off Satya’s awkwardness.

Mostly she just felt silly. It had originally been Sombra’s idea to use the hard light for their more intimate moments. Satya had rejected it at first but the thought had been planted and it would not go away. Finally, she had given into her curiosity, much to Sombra’s pleasure. The bindings had been the first use, the simplest. They had found other, cruder and more forward uses for it as well, but that wasn’t for tonight.

Satya pulled the small orb of hard light from the palm of her prosthetic hand. It hovered, a perfect shimmering blue-white sphere, above her dark fingertips. With a quick motion, she spread her fingers out, palm flat and facing the ceiling. The light reacted with her and shattered into five sections that moved to settle on her fingertips. They shaped themselves into what could quickly be described as claws, curved extensions of her own nails that ended in slightly rounded tips. Through careful experimentation, the two had found the perfect design. They weren’t sharp enough to cut skin, but firm enough to be more than a simple caress.

Sombra watched from the bed, a soft whimper leaving her lips. That was what really relaxed Satya. The excitement in that one noise, so much need contained in such a little sound. A smile curved on Satya’s full lips as she raised her hand so Sombra could see. She wiggled her fingers, leaving motes of light in little trails through the hair. Moving her hand back and forth for a moment, she watched as Sombra’s gaze followed those glowing nails in their small arcs. Satisfied that her bound lover was paying attention, Satya turned her hand toward herself and caressed the nails down her chest. She shivered, hoping Sombra didn’t see. The sensation was unique, almost tickling but with a sharpness to it that brought her sense of touch into sharp focus.

The claws left behind little streamers of light across her warm walnut colored skin. They lingered for a moment before evaporating into dust like particles that drifted away. Even that act, the hard light leaving her skin, left behind a gentle tingling sensation. Satya traced one claw slowly around her own nipple and teased it into a hard peak, biting lightly at her lip at the dual feelings the glowing claw brought. Sombra whimpered from her spot on the bed and Satya breathed a soft laugh through her nose, satisfied that she had made her point. The goosebumps on her own skin told her that she had made it clear to herself as well, but Satya would deal with that shortly.

She walked toward the bed, chin tilted up so she looked down her nose at Sombra. Her hair streamed out around her shoulders, falling down in a sheet as Satya leaned over the bed. She ran a finger slowly along Sombra’s stomach.

“You have waited all night for this, hm?” Satya said. Her white-blue claw circled down around Sombra’s navel before moving back up. “I wonder how much longer you will wait.”

Sombra shivered under the touch, her body arching up as Satya’s finger moved between her breasts. Satya’s hand moved with practiced slowness, knowing just how to tease her lover. Her fingertip moved to Sombra’s breast, tracing the edge of her dark areola and coaxing her nipple to an aching stiffness.

“As long as you want me to,” Sombra whispered, trying to keep the need out of her voice. Sombra’s hands clenched, wrists moving in the bindings that held her arms above her head. Satya smiled as she leaned over her lover, one knee on the edge of the bed. Her prosthetic hand moved slowly against her lover’s side, over her ribs. The cool metal sent a wave of goosebumps crawling across Sombra’s skin.

Satya ran her flesh and blood hand down across Sombra’s muscular thigh, her fingers splayed out to tease as much of the soft skin as she could. She dragged those claws along Sombra’s skin, leaving streaks of light across that smooth sepia toned skin. Sombra’s muscles tightened, her leg jerking against the binding that held it to the foot of the bed. Satya smiled as she bent down over her lover, lips briefly brushing against Sombra’s.

Sombra tried to lean into the kiss, chasing after the affection but Satya pulled away. She lifted her hands from her lover and moved onto the bed, straddling Sombra’s stomach. She placed her hands on either side of Sombra’s chest, the heels of her palms pressing to her breasts. One side was cool metal, the other the tingling pressure of the claws against Sombra’s ribs. Holding gently, letting out a content sigh, Satya began to rock gently in her seat. The warm, wetness of her sex rubbed lightly against Sombra’s stomach. 

Satya shivered at the teasing sensations that flitted up through her body. Her eyes closed part way as she watched Sombra, watched the way her eyes moved, gaze wandering from Satya’s face to her breasts to the soft, dark hair where Satya’s crotch pressed to her stomach and back up again. Satya reached down, fingertips brushing across Sombra’s cheek.

“I think there is something you should do for me first,” Satya said softly.

Sombra turned her head, kissing at Satya’s fingertips. “Anything, mi alma.”

Satya smiled as she drew her hand back. Slowly, carefully, she moved herself up Sombra’s body until she kneeled over her head. Looking down, she could just barely see Sombra’s face. She was hidden by Satya’s own body, but her eyes were visible. They were bright and eager as she pulled at her bindings.

“Please,” Sombra whispered.

Satya closed her eyes, letting out a soft pleased hum. She couldn’t say no to such a request. She lowered her hips down, gasping loudly at the feel of Sombra’s tongue. Eagerness was putting it mildly. Satya could already feel her body trembling. It was going to be a long and very good night.


End file.
